


An Improbable Couple

by Wynja2007



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015, Pon Farr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynja2007/pseuds/Wynja2007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Glorfindel and Erestor discuss their favourite characters...</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Improbable Couple

The discussion over ‘Amok Time’ became an argument.

‘Kirk’s an action hero! Brave, strong...’ Glorfindel insisted.

On screen, a stout human was engaged in improbable battle with a dark-haired, pointed-eared non-human.

‘He’s wearing a hairpiece,’ Erestor said in clipped tones. ‘And favours a girdle.’

‘Not a girdle. Back support,’ growled Glorfindel.

‘Girdle. Whereas Spock is logical, calm, in control of his emotions...’

‘Well, that’s obvious!’ with sarcasm.

‘It is the Pon Farr, do you know nothing of Vulcan biology?’

‘It’s ridiculous! Unbelievable! Where in reality would you find such individuals working together?’

Erestor lifted a dark eyebrow.

‘Rivendell, perhaps?’

**Author's Note:**

> The opinions expressed by Erestor with regards to hairpieces and girdles are entirely his own and do not reflect the author's personal opinions. Honest.


End file.
